Conexion
by mimichanMC
Summary: Por que aunque Steven y las gemas estén en misiones en puntos lejanos del planeta, la conexión de Steven y Connie nunca se rompe.


_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _ **Conexión**_

El cielo se veía hermoso desde ese lugar. Hacía tanto frío que era difícil relajarse y dormir, al menos para él. Aun en una enorme parca y metido en un saco de dormir térmico no lograba entrar en calor, las chicas estaban sentadas cerca como si nada platicando entre ellas, mientras él miraba el cielo.

El cielo estaba lleno de un verde fosforescente con picos violetas y rojos que se movían de forma fantasmagórica, pero que aun así no resultaba atemorizante, sino más bien sorprendente.

Ojala Connie estuviera allí. Ella le había hablado antes de auroras boreales, pero nunca las había visto. La misión que los tenía en ese lugar era capturar una gema que había estado creando golems de nieve y las chicas se habían negado a traerla, pues no sabían cuánto tardaría la misión y ella no podía perder días en la preparatoria.

Y habían tenido razón, llevaban ya 5 días en este paraje helado y aún no habían encontrado a la gema, solo a los golem. Si no lograban encontrarlo pronto, incluso a él lo enviarían a casa, no importaba que ya tuviera 18 años y fuera más alto, quizá incluso más fuerte que Garnet, las chicas lo seguían tratando como a un niño y cuando las misiones eran demasiado peligrosas desde su punto de vista lo sentaban en la banca, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando con el cansancio de la marcha de todo el día y el frio. Lo último que pudo ver antes de caer dormido fue la figura de Pearl y lo que pudo haber sido un "descansa Steven" pero no estaba realmente seguro.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos sintió calor a todo su alrededor. El sol se sentí tan cálido y agradable junto a la frescura de la brisa marina. Su escenario favorito en el mundo. La playa frente al templo, soltó un grito de júbilo y después solo corrió con dirección al mar, ¡Oh si! ¡El agua estaba tibia! Cielos, habían pasado tantos días pasando frio sin parar que casi había olvidado cómo se sentía su cálido mar.

Por un momento habría jurado que no habría nada que lo sacara del agua, estaba tan a gusto que solo quería flotar sobre el agua salada y ver las nubes hasta que se cansara, pero entonces encontró algo que era mucho más agradable.

— ¡Steven!

La voz de cierta persona lo hizo levantar su cabeza y verla corriendo hacia él por la playa. Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y salió del agua para alcanzarla.

— ¡Connie!

Pronto la chica estaba en sus brazos y los dos giraban sobre la arena de la playa hasta que se marearon y cayeron al piso en medio de risas.

— Steven… – Connie puso su mano en su mejilla y se acercó a él.

Ahora bien, esto definitivamente no podía ser real. Connie solo se había acercado a él y había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos, dulces como mermelada de fresas. Eso que había estado deseando por años, ahora solo ocurría de una forma tan natural y fácil que solo podía ser un sueño.

— Bueno… — dijo el joven cuarzo cuando su amiga rompió el beso – ahora sé que esto tiene que ser un sueño.

— Y de los mejores – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – había querido hacer esto tantas veces, pero ni siquiera en mis sueños me había atrevido.

— ¿En serio? – dijo levemente sonrojado por la confesión.

— Oh sí – dijo la jovencita morena con un brillante sonrojo resaltando el color chocolate de sus mejillas — muchas veces.

El chico la miró con adoración y levantándola en brazos la puso sobre su pecho, pequeña como ahora era comparada con él. La evolución de su forma física había ido cambiando más y más a lo que las chicas le habían dicho que era como lucía un cuarzo normalmente. Ahora Connie podía quedar tendida sobre su pecho y aún sobraba espacio.

— Pues si es un sueño, lo juro – dijo besando su cabeza y envolviéndola con sus brazos — no quiero despertar, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, en la playa, en el calor, contigo en mis brazos.

— Ojala hubiese podido ir con ustedes, te extraño todos los días – dijo la chica escondiendo su rostro en su pecho envolviendo sus manos tras la espalda de su amigo, llenándolas al mismo tiempo de arena - ¿Aún no encuentran la gema que fueron a buscar?

— No – respondió — aún seguimos encontrando los golem y cada vez que encontramos uno nuevo es más resistente, pero sabes, yo solo he podido romper tres de ellos.

— Cuéntame.

Y como si todo fuera real le contó todos esos días en el hielo, como cada vez que un golem nuevo aparecía era un poco más fuerte y como incluso las chicas estaban empezando a aburrirse de esa búsqueda, pero aquellos golem habían atacado ya una población de humanos y no podían dejarlos vagar por allí. Tal como hacía la Connie de siempre, esta escuchó con atención e interés todo lo que le contó, se interesó por la seguridad de las demás gemas, incluso de los humanos que no conocía. Inclusive, esta Connie de sus sueños le ofreció consejos, le dijo que si los golem eran cada vez más fríos y resistentes quizá tenía que ver con que el hielo estaba a una mayor presión que quizá si buscaban en un lugar más alto encontrarían la gema.

Pronto, como una especie de aviso, el joven cuarzo empezó a sentir frio, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar por mucho tiempo en lo que significaba, con un suspiro abrazó más fuerte a la jovencita sobre su pecho que se revolvió un momento, como si hubiera estado dormida, dormida dentro de un sueño, eso sí que era extraño.

— Creo que estoy por despertar.

— Creo que yo también – dijo con cierta tristeza – cuídate mucho Steven, espero poder verte de verdad pronto.

— Lo tendré… y Connie.

— ¿Si?

— La próxima vez, solo atrévete.

La joven de piel morena solo sonrió, Steven la atrajo más cerca para alcanzar sus labios de nuevo y…

— ¡Steven, despierta Steven!

El joven cuarzo abrió sus ojos y vio a Pearl delante de él, una corriente helada lo hizo temblar.

— Despierta Steven – se acercó también Garnet sosteniendo un abrigo más – debemos seguir buscando.

El joven bostezó por un momento, y abrió la bolsa de dormir para estirarse, de nuevo a la búsqueda de esta gema que parecía haberse ocultado tan bien que… pero…

— Chicas – llamó la atención de todas que lo miraron al unisonó con curiosidad - ¿Recuerdan esa montaña que vimos hace dos días?

— Si, la recuerdo – respondió la gema de fusión.

— Amigo – intervino Amethyst — hasta yo sentí frio cerca de esa montaña, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Connie piensa que es probable que la gema que busquemos este allí – dijo con ánimo levantándose en su lugar aún con media bolsa de dormir envolviéndolo - dice que mientras más alto, el hielo es más frio y por eso los golem son más resistentes.

— ¿Connie? – pregunto Pearl con curiosidad.

— Si yo acabo de… — su voz fue bajando de volumen al entender que era un sueño — hablar con ella.

Todas las chicas quedaron un momento viéndose entre ellas, este era un poder de Steven que aún no sabían ni siquiera ellas si era real. Rose nunca les había hablado de que pudiera comunicarse con otros en sueños. ¡Pero que decían! ¡Las gemas no dormían no se supone que pudieran tener sueños!, pero…

— Regresemos entonces. – dijo finalmente Garnet ayudándolo a salir de su saco de dormir – si avanzamos a buen ritmo estaremos allí en un par de horas.

— Garnet… - Pearl la miró un momento con dudas.

— Confiaremos esta vez en ti y en Connie – dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza la líder de las cristal gems — además ya quiero regresar a casa, a una parte de mi este frio no le gusta.

Después de desayunar algo y abrigarse bien avanzaron rumbo a la montaña mencionada, estaba seguro de que la gema estaría en ese lugar, la encontrarían, y regresarían a casa.

Nunca había estado tan ansioso como ahora por volver a casa.

 **Fin**


End file.
